


A fan for Feuilly

by LaCarlotta (1960)



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1960/pseuds/LaCarlotta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POTO/Les Mis Crossover.  Sometimes in 19th century, Feuilly sells his fans on the street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A fan for Feuilly

“What a splendid work!"

The woman with hennaed her and Spanish accent, wearing a magnificent costume of red and black and roses, with a well-dressed fat man in her arm, had stopped to admire Feuilly´s fans. Brilliantly lush yet cozy colors of flowers and fruits, with quotes from romantic poetry to Bible to Republican publications, latter to attract young students to buy a fan to her mistress, attracted the Spanish woman´s gaze.

 _“Vive la Pologne!”_ the woman read.  _“Safe working conditions!”_ Indeed!” I take these three. ”

“These three” included some of Feuilly´s best fans, including _Vive_ _la Pologne_. Feuilly, who usually earned three francs a day, offered his hand and was surprised, when the gold coins ran to his palm.

"Come, Ubaldo, we must go home before rain."


End file.
